March 1st
by xOikawaii
Summary: Faltaba unos pocos minutos para que oficialmente fuera primero de marzo. Y Otabek estaba a fuera del apartamento de Yuri, con chocolates en mano, un mp3 con canciones de amor que había pensado en dedicarle, porque Otabek era un chico inesperadamente romántico.


Yuri! On ice _**NO**_ me pertenece **.**

* * *

Faltaba unos pocos minutos para que oficialmente fuera primero de marzo.

Y Otabek estaba a fuera del apartamento de Yuri, con chocolates en mano, un mp3 con canciones de amor que había pensado en dedicarle y un par de cosas con animal print, porque Otabek sabía que Yuri amaba las cosas con animal print en ellas y porque Otabek era un chico inesperadamente romántico.

Después de un rato golpeó la puerta y escucho un par de pasos que venían apresurados antes de que se abriera la puerta y Yuri le saltará encima como un tigre, o más bien como un pequeño gatito y si Otabek no tuviera la suficiente fuerza, probablemente los dos ya estuvieran en el suelo ya que aparentemente a Yuri le gustaba abalanzarse sobre Otabek cuando este estaba desprevenido.

-Sabía que eras tu. - fue todo el saludo por parte de Yuri. El kazajo sonrió con ese recibimiento y le tomo de las caderas, cuidando que no se le cayera mientras entraba al apartamento.

-Feliz cumpleaños. - dijo finalmente, bajándolo al suelo y empujando la puerta tras el.

Y como este punk ruso en el fondo también era un sensible de mierda, se le volvió a abalanzar al kazajo con una poca menos de fuerza mientras le daba un algo brusco beso en los labios, y a Otabek casi se le caen los regalos al suelo por estar tan concentrado en corresponder correctamente a los labios del ruso, el beso duro mucho más de lo que debería para ser un beso de "bienvenida".

-Te traje esto. - dijo finalmente, con la respiración un tanto agitada, para entregarle sus regalos al ruso.

-Gracias... - tomo los regalos básicamente sin mirarlos y los arrojó por ahí descuidadamente en su sillón. -Pero ahora mismo el único regalo que quiero desenvolver es este de aquí. - contestó descaradamente volviendo a besarle y ayudandole a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero.

Beka se río por lo bajo con esa declaración.

-Yura.. -

-¿Que? oficialmente tengo dieciocho desde hace más o menos cinco minutos, ya podemos tener sexo. -

-Ya se, pero hay que tomarnos estas cosas con calma ¿si? Además, justo ahora pareces un adolescente hormonal. - se burlo por un momento antes de tomarlo de la cintura y llevarlo casi cargando hasta su habitación.

-Aún soy un adolescente y estoy hormonal. - contestó mientras dejaba algunos besos en el cuello del mayor.

Y al entrar en la habitación algo desordenada de Yuri, dejaron de hablar para únicamente concentrarse en besarse por un largo rato más y quitarse la ropa.

-Beka.. - Yuri susurro al sentir los labios de su novios descendiendo sobre su estomago dejando suaves besos hasta llegar a su ingle, sintió una punzada de excitación cuando sintió la lengua y los labios de su novio sobre su miembro medio firme.

Yuri se mordió el labio intentando contener los gemidos vergonzosos que probablemente saldrían de su boca si no se contenía, cosa que después no pudo evitar cuando sintió los dedos lubricados de su novio introducirse lentamente en el, al principio solto un quejido de dolor que pronto fue remplazado por gemidos y jadeos de placer cuando Otabek tocaba por ratos su punto dulce y era jodidamente increíble.

-Ahh! N-no.. Be-beka espera... - se quejo el rubio empujando la cabeza de su novio lejos de su pene, porque si Otabek seguía haciendole eso, irremediablemente acabaría por correrse.

El mayor se detuvo casi de inmediato, pensando que probablemente había hecho algo que a Yuri no le gustaba, se giro a verle algo preocupado. El rubio le miró con las mejillas encendidas y con la respiración algo agitada.

-Ponlo dentro ya. - casi le ordenó, el mayor sonrió al verlo, además porque se había prometido a si mismo a hacer justo lo que Yuri quisiera y como lo quisiera, y también porque le gustaba esa mirada en el rostro de su novio.

El kazajo se inclino a besarlo, tomando por sorpresa al rubio pero correspondió ansioso de igual forma, sintiendo un poco de su propio sabor en la boca de su novio. Solto un gemido cuando sintió al mayor introducirse en el, Otabek suspiro intentando moverse despacio ya que el interior de su novio era aún estrecho y no quería lastimarle y Yuri le abrazo del cuello y los hombros para mantener sus cuerpos aún más cerca, coloco sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, soltando más pequeños jadeos y gemidos cuando Otabek comenzó a moverse.

Y el vaivén había comenzado siendo lento, así que Yuri le exigió que se moviera más rápido, más profundo y Otabek así lo hizo, justo como su novio le pedía, al rubio no le importaba dejar salir su voz, soltando gemidos y jadeos que se escuchaban a la par de sonidos húmedos y el golpeteo constante de la cabecera de su cama, el mayor solto un quejido al sentir las uñas de su novio enterrarse fuertemente en su espalda, donde probablemente más tarde quedarían marcas.

Y el cuerpo entero de Yuri se estremecía cuando Otabek golpeaba en su interior, justo en su punto dulce, comenzando a mover las caderas desordenadamente, gimiendo el nombre de su amante casi sin aliento y en una especie de mantra, clara señal de que no tardaría nada en alcanzar su orgasmo y Otabek lo sabia, así que se movió más duro, más rápido, comenzando a masturbar al rubio para que alcanzara su clímax más rápido.

Y Yuri gimió, soltando unas cuantas maldiciones y una que otra vez el nombre de Otabek, sintiendo algunas lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas porque esto estaba siendo muy intenso y se sentía jodidamente bien. Al final su orgasmo le llegó, derramándose sobre la mano de su novio y también sobre su estomago. Y no paso más de un minuto cuando Otabek lo alcanzo también, derramándose dentro del preservativo, intentando no dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo pequeño de su amante quien ahora le basaba dulcemente y parecía cansado.

Al final el kazajo se acostó a un lado de su novio, dejando un casto beso en su cien, susurrandole bonitas palabras de amor hasta quedarse dormidos.

* * *

Ahhhhh, hace algún tiempo escribí un fail OtaYuri así que lo vengo a remediar, también es mi regalo atrasado para mi niño ruso **-inserte corazón gay-**

Hice que en este fic Yurio cumpliera dieciocho para después no sentir culpa (?)

En finnnnn **¿Reviews?**


End file.
